Many boaters use canopies to cover their boats while not in use. This prevents damage from sunlight and other weather elements. However, these canopies are not suitable for covering taller watercraft or watercraft with towers and Bimini tops. Boaters would either need to have the canopy excessively high in the air or need to remove their towers and Bimini tops in order to fit their boats under a canopy. It is therefore an objective of the present invention to introduce a device which can raise and lower a canopy to accommodate taller watercraft or watercraft with towers and Bimini tops.